Questies
__TOC__ Introduction Questies are the little people with yellow exclamation points over their heads, that stand near your home. These visitors come to your home offering you trades. There are three different characters that will appear. 75px 75px As with the different environments in Dragon Races, the different character designs are purely cosmetic. Up to 5 Questies can be waiting at one time. There are several Achievement awards that players can earn for fulfilling Questie requests. Questies When a player clicks on a Questie, a pop-up appears showing the trade offer that Questie is presenting. The Questie will demand some amount of your crops in return for Gold and Miragic. You can deal with offers in four ways. *Prank - If you want the Gold the Questie offers but do not want to (or can't) give it the crops it asks for you can use Mana to prank the Questie into thinking you've given him those crops already. To do this, hover your mouse over the mana button (blue flame) and the game will tell you how much mana is required to prank the Questie for that item. If you then click on that button, the specified amount of mana will be subtracted from your inventory and that plant will no longer be required for that order. You can then choose to prank the rest of the crops, or deliver. Note: Use of prank on even one item forfeits all the Miragic points you would have received if you accepted the Questie's offer fairly. You will only receive gold. *Decline - If you choose not to accept the offer click "Decline". The Questie will then fade away, leaving with an angry scowl. *Deliver - If you own sufficient crops to fulfill the offer and believe the offer is worthwhile, simply click "Accept" and the amount of crops the Questie demanded will be subtracted from your Store House and you will be given the Gold and Miragic points promised. The Questie will fade away, leaving with an big smile. *Ignore - You can simply ignore the questies. If the player does not respond to a Questie in 24 hours, the Questie will give up and leave. Empty spaces in the waiting area will have a new Questie appear in approximately 30 minutes. *Clicking the "Later" button simply puts the Questie on hold, allowing you to choose how to deal with its offer later. If no Questie is present, the player may call one (or several) by using the right|50pxsmall bell located near their home field. Clicking on this bell brings up the "Call Questie" menu. 200px Use of this bell costs two (2) Rubies per Questie summoned. Since Questie offers are often not profitable, few players find the use of this bell a worthwhile use of Rubies. Premium Questie right|90pxYou will find this fellow near the center of your village, just to the right of your Village Tree. There are two ways to access this premium feature. #First, you can use Rubies to buy a day's worth of offers. #You may occasionally win it at the Wheel of Fortune in the Carnival Area. As you can see from the Premium Questie menu shown here, there are two differences between the Premium Questie and the regular Questies that visit your home. First, unlike the regular Questies this guy brings several offers, so browse through his offers to find which one(s) you wish too accept before choosing the first one. Second, you must deliver the plants he requests or deny the offer. You are not allowed to use mana to prank this Questie. Category:Questies